


The Monarchy of Roses

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Monarchy of Roses (Song)
Genre: Dark, Fourth Wall, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kings & Queens, Power Dynamics, Roses, The Real Power Behind the Throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason that the Monarchy of Roses has lasted this long</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monarchy of Roses

Everyone loves a handsome killer. And everyone loves a monarch who gets things done quietly and efficiently without telling them all the details. That's not what they say, but that's what they want. Thus I introduce two characters: myself and My Sovereign.

That's where I come in; a silent, handsome killer. I've worked for this family, the so called Monarchy of Roses, for seven generations now. I suppose that means that this story has to go back in time and that therefore it should start with "once upon a time." I suppose I can do that.

Once upon a time, I owed a man a favor. I offered him immortality, but he wouldn't take it. For that reason alone, I consider him both the smartest and most foolish human I have ever met. But he did ask for immortality of name, and that was something that I could assist him with.

My Sovereign lived in a country that was plagued with hunger, poverty, vice and war. Freedom fighters killed each other in the street for the smallest of reasons, but all in the name of their cause. Various groups pulled the strings of the puppet government, and its neighbors didn't even bother to attack, simply waiting for the country to implode upon itself.

But this young man wanted to rule his country, and more importantly, he wanted his family to rule it for generations to come. He wanted to be the peacemaker, the bringer of life, the one who ushered in a new golden age. For a human, such things are almost impossible to guarantee. So many other humans can meddle, for their own selfish reasons, and ruin a reputation. But for one on the outside, such as myself, it was but a matter of course.

And so, a "bloodless" coup.

He became the leader, and he began to implement the changes necessary to bring peace and happiness to his people. And every opponent he had somehow died or _lost interest_ before a war could be declared. It was quite possibly the most peaceful generation that this country had ever seen. And My Sovereign never had to get his own fingers dirty, because that was my job.

But then, his son. I had made a promise to protect his _legacy_ , and sometimes that goal does not follow the same path as the one his progeny would _like_ to take. I have to admit, there have been more than one tragic death in this ruling family, but those lives are inconsequential in the long list of games I have played for my king. Of consequence are the seven hundred years of peace, prosperity, and fortune for the Monarchy of Roses. My Sovereign's name is emblazoned upon more edifices than he could ever want, and his great, great granddaughter, my current Queen, shall carry on his excellent name.

Of course, that may all change tonight. I made a very specific arrangement, and that arrangement was not to babysit this country forever. As amusing as this has been, my years are completed; I'm interested in a different climate. Perhaps screwing with some of my old playmates; some of them could be so deliciously fun to torment, as I recall. And so, I'm leaving the Monarchy.

I'm not going to act against the Queen, for that would be breaking my oath, but I will no longer seek to prevent her tears. And she is _so_ pretty when she cries. I will do nothing directly, but it will become readily apparent to my children and my brethren that I am no longer playing god behind her throne. What they chose to do then, who they chose to sell or give this information to, is none of my concern. If they want to attack, to destroy, then I say let it burn.

After all, Nero only became a true legend after Rome fell. My Sovereign will only truly gain his desire when the people have something to compare him to, when the golden age is over. And that age ends tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics:
> 
> **The crimson tide is flowing through your fingers as you sleep  
>  The promise of a clean regime are promises we keep.  
> Do you like it rough I ask and are you up to task?  
> The calicos of pettibon where cultures come to clash**
> 
> **Several of my best friends wear, the colours of the crown  
>  And mary wants to build it up, and sherry wants to tear it all back down, girl  
> The saviour of your light  
> The monarchy of roses  
> The monarchy of roses **
> 
> **The cross between my former queen, her legendary stare  
>  The holy tears of Ireland, the lovely cross to bear**
> 
> **Several of my best friends know, the secrets of this town  
>  And mary wants to raise it up, and sherry wants to spin it all around, girl  
> The sailors of the night  
> The monarchy of roses  
> The monarchy of roses tonight**
> 
> **Several of my best friends wear, the colours of the crown  
>  And mary wants to fill it up, and sherry wants to tear it all back down, girl  
> The saviour of your light  
> The monarchy of roses  
> The monarchy of roses**
> 
> **Hey yeah  
>  We all want the rose you know  
> I said  
> Hey yeah  
> Show us love before you go  
> Say I will, and then I'll say I want to  
> The story of love that I will never taunt you**
> 
> **Hey yeah  
>  We all want the rose you know  
> I said  
> Hey yeah  
> Show us love before you go  
> Say I will, and then I'll say I want to  
> The story of love that I will always want you  
> Hey**
> 
>  
> 
> (And you might also find a bit of resemblence to the music video, at least in the lines "Everybody loves a handsome killer" and "let it burn")


End file.
